Cel
Note: Just like the person it's about, this article is very massive and works at Mcdonald's. Celebi, or simply 'Cel', rather known as Lumine or occasionally Strike Freedom, is a veteran user on the game Netbattle and also since 2006, users also refer to him as 'resident fatass', a joke that was started sometime as forementioned, in 2006. Cel runs RPGs frequently since 2005, and has played parts in NetBattle events. He is rather popular to the RPG community; and is a 'co-owner' on the new generation of NetBattle. History A enchanting tale of love, sorrow, hate and DRAMA! (contains a long detailed story.) Early Days Cel joined NB at June 08th of 2004 and a few months later, started his NetBattle days by becoming a regular in VFD, a server ran by VFD Leader Victor, rather known back in the day for being a huge noob and having cyber sex with May (the user). Cel was called in by his younger brother, Chaos Skitty (Later known as Ice King, not the current Ice King on NetBattle mind you) and started playing regularly on VFD. But, Cel teamed up with Mayakashi and Falkner (Chromatic at this present day) and literally, kicked the shit out of it. After that, Cel went on to playing at Pokefan Bob's RPG, also used as the very basis for the current PIL RPG that exists. He quickly earned mods and started being a Gym Leader there. But soon, Bob grew tired of the RPG and handed it over to Noddy, who hosted it as Noddy Land RPG, and Cel quickly earned admins. One day, Noddy left the RPG business and handed down his scripts to Cel. This was Cel's very first mark in the RPG business. Cel first ran his first noticed server; PokemonInternetLand, or simply PIL, which has had over 9000 reincarnations. The first version was a normal server; which many regulars he knew before at VFD, and some new ones, and even Smogoners resided. Examples are: fm, Assman, dRaGoNiTe, and kaiba (now known as Shiv). Soon PIL turned into an RPG the minute Cel got the RPG scripts, and it became one of the most popular RPGs to exist, gaining a maximum of 47 users at a point. Soon, the RPG script came across a error, at that time, Cel was script-clueless, so he called in kaiba. kaiba fixed it, but at the same time, offered a merge. That's what began a series of new RPGs, which included RPG Land, but eventually ended back up at PIL again, which became PIL RPG II, which had many known regulars at the time such as Vash the Stampede, Forte Raijectra, norulz, Cringe, and other oldtime RPG regulars. But soon, a person named Bill3k would host, and at a point, kicked Cel out of his own server, and at the time, he and another regular, Sesshy, raided the server until Bill3k quit. Then, Cel had a briliant (not rly) idea: At the time, he was playing many Sonic games, so he came up with this: "HAY GUYS LET'S MAKE A SONIC-POKEMON RPG WITH GYM LEADERS AS SONIC CHARACTERS AND SONIC AREAS YEAH!!!!" Then came Mobius RPG, which soon merged into Morlord to become: MORLORD RPG! Meeting with the Burrowers, Transformation! Morlord RPG was a huge hit, but it's had its fair share of retards, such as Bikaben, who Cel fell for and coownered an RPG with him which was meant to take down Morlord RPG. However, kaiba sent some dudes in, including Cel who had betrayed Bikaben, and fucked up Bikaben RPG. Sounds like alotta drama, does it? Well, that's one thing Cel is known for: Attracting drama. Lots of it. ...He doesn't know why, trust me. Soon after, Morlord decided to dump the Sonic addition. Then, Cel and a regular, Reiki, had a great idea: To start this server called Chaos Emblem. It would eventually turn into a (fake and nonexistant) RPGMaker game which had so many gay crossovers it would make anyone's stomach turn: Some included Pokemon of course, Digimon, and Sonic. And so it was made: The forums had a decent background and all, fyi. Proboards looked sexy.. back on topic. Cel had went to Wombat's Burrow, a known place where users like Da Almighty Wombat reside. Wombat and Soviet(not a clan tag)Kioku was making RPG Maker RPGs aswell; and so it happened. Cel, and a bunch of Wombat's Burrow kids resided at Chaos Emblem. But let's speed up: Soon, Cel's fetish for fapping to anime girls at the time (This hasn't stopped only recently until June '07, mind you, he's clean now) was commonly used against him by the burrowers: Said examples included Gym Leader Erika, the most common. But soon, Cel had pissed off Raijectra, who at the time, was promised admins, and took it as (his famous line:) 'backstabbing', and fucked Cel over, also at the time, spewing the favorite quote: "Cel was up all night long playing Pokemon Stadium 2!!". But soon the Burrowers found out CE was a fake, and deserted Cel. ...Then his monitor blew out and he was missing for 3 months. (And before that, another version of CE was made, SirKnight's Temple, but that was a repeat of CE minus the RPGMaker part.) Smogon and GSC RPG: Madness Cel came back just on the month of his birthday, which, Pokemon RPG was up. He then made another RPG, but on his birthday, kaiba PM'd him and told him about Pokerealm RPG at the time, and he was making Smogon RPG to counter that and that Cel could be the host IF he wanted. Cel accepted, and so began Smogon RPG. It was one of the biggest RPGs in history: Until Cid, a pompus fat kid, fucked Cel over and made him lose hosting position. Soon, Fig, a known PokeRealmer, would host Smogon RPG. Cel then went on to make alot of other RPGs: Pokemon RPG MKII being one of them, then made an original RPG: GSC RPG. It was compeleted.. and also the current generation to exist on RPGs to this day. GSC RPG had many kids such as Typhlosion_EX, the whore who cybered many a people, Icy, TR Master, and kiddies. Also the origin of Cel's fat jokes. GSC was quite popular, it holds many memories for most GSCers. Even people such as Psyber Kayos and bigshot visited there. But soon, Fig went missing, and out came Stryker, a random guy from nowhere. He was 20 or something, and he gained popularity, and soon Stryker hosted SRPG. Cel, Rai, Jus, vegito, and Vash, now the team against Smogon RPG, needed a plan to kill it. At the time, Smogoners did not want the RPG to be affiliated with them. However, a miracle happened. The miracle which would start a revolt against Smogon, Cel's first major event in killing a server. Stryker had cybered Typhlosion_EX. It was a miracle. Also the fact that Stryker had deauthed Rai. Soon, the 5 started spreading the news, and that spreading turned into a full fledged attack for 3 days straight. Soon, kaiba had no choice but to break off from Smogon due to the already pissed off Smogon who did not want the RPG to be affliated with them; and gave in to the 5's demands. Crystal Moon, DBF and GSC II RPGs Then PIL: TMM version arisen. Of course, it didn't last long, Cel and vegito went apeshit on it, got banned, then.. Icy made his own RPG: Crystal Moon. It was quite popular, and had it's upsides and downfalls, including problems with ChromeMew Trainer/Skarmclops. Cel, at the time, also had helped Zeker and Deltorious spawn Dark Battle FrontierDBF RPG, but broke away from it. Soon, Haxon had developed an RPG spam which proved effective when constant attacks on PIL was made; but soon, PIL merged into the revived DBF, which, CM was having trouble against. CM and DBF constantly were at eachothers throats; until CM merged into GSC, when even people such as Raijectra had coownered it. Then, GSC and DBF went into some huge drama-ish conflicts, which eventually got settled but never fully. Then, Cel was brainwashed by Haxon to deauth Rai. Though he was not disliked, Haxon convinced Cel to make fake logs in order to kick Rai out, even though Rai was completely managing the server. Cel had backstabbed Rai once again, and Rai decided to end it once and for all. Since everyone who was good with Rai was on GSC, Rai had a huge lack of people to attack Cel. First of all, since he owned GSC RPG's forums, he closed that. His master plans second stage was to manipulate DBF into helping him, and this resulted him in getting Blue Kirby's help, which would be a huge help later on. Then, he spread GSC RPG's scripts and registry to every server on Netbattle, including the Brazilian ones. The Brazilian ones would eventually go to Cel and tell him that Rai had given them the script. Anyway, Rai had also remembered the password which Cel gave him about 2-3 years ago and he used that to attack his new forums. http://z11.invisionfree.com/GSCRPG/index.php? However, Rai knew that this wasn't enough. He only had himself and Blue Kirby in the attack on GSC. Rai told Blue Kirby to get the trust of GSC RPG and make scripts for them. Blue Kirby gave them a script which would crash Cel's server with a command. Rai knew that this still wasn't enough. In the final stage, Rai knew that his friends were keylogging people on Runescape. Using someone to act as a friend who was very pissed off by Rai and wanted to beat him, Cel was keylogged. Now, Rai got control of Cel's MSN account, AIM account and many other things. But, when Cel and Rai settled their differences, Rai found out that Zeker was going to virus him. So Rai made up a story and gave him a keylogger. Cel and his other people attacked the server while Rai destroyed the forums. Soon, DBF was forced to close and that was the end of them, at short cost of GSC II getting owned by Rai and Cel's, as Vash puts it, 'epic katana fights'. History: New Generation, Pyro vs Cel: Epic gayness At some point, before DBF's death, Pyromaniac ran Flame Abyss RPG.. it was the mark of Bulblax's gimmick, cow, and Bikaben's return to NetBattle. Soon, that RPG merged with the remains of GSC to become Blue Phoenix RPG. Although while it did good, Cel and Icy's feelings toward Pyro turned negative, and they put a shutdown command in his script to shut down his computer every time they triggered the command /shutdown. Pyro banned them and tried to shake mainly Cel off his back, even spreading the Blue Phoenix RPG scripts, but gave up and quit NB for a long time until recently. Side Story: Mirage Dungeon: Cel's ties with Koga and Athrun (the user), explained Soon, Cel ran a DB mod server. This server was called Mirage Dungeon, which did quite good. But little did he know that the constant bottings came from Team Rocket Admin Koga, who at the time, already was scarred by HF. His botting program, Donkey Kong (lol), was the source of the botting. Other than that, many people like Haxon, and even Bulblax/cow had auth at MD. FlamingMasamune (fm) of Smogon also contributed. But soon, the bottings became too intense for Cel, and MD dropped as FM quit. But then, Rai and Cel plotted against Haxon, and took Kakashi (Davey) under their wing, who in turn, was under Haxon, and fucked them over, royally. Then Cel, misguided and no servers to go to, founded the NetBattle Three, a NB server destruction group. While doing so, he met Koga, and his friend, Athrun Zala, local Gundam SEED (or maybe Gundam in general) fan. Athrun at the time was already making some crashing programs; and Cel soon became involved with them. In no time SilverX, a fellow random that Athrun had picked up, founded the unit Human Reform League, or HRL, and started raiding servers. At the time, Cel refounded PIL RPG as PIL RPG IV, which soon turned into Official RPG when Steve offered Cel a merge. Steve and Cel: MADNESS! Now we all know Steve got the registry and shit at this time, but the HRL's attacks were turning more intense. Soon, due to a huge difference in ideals, and hate for eachother, Cel and Rai plotted against Steve. Soon enough, they unleashed their plan, which marked Cel's popularity in the 'new generation' of NetBattle. Steve was attacked many times by the refounded NNN, at the cost of Cel having to hide, even involving Team Blaze into the mix, and the rollout of FrostBots, Icy's extremely advanced botting/DoS tool. At the time, Cel became a regular at Hell's Flames. But soon, Koga and Athrun had a plan: A plan to gain control over NetBattle. They deployed that plan. And Banter, NNN member, used this as an advantage to get rid of Cel. Koga had attacked Cel at his private server; and that marked the start of plan. Which, Banter, while betraying him, Cel and Steve kissed and made up and had hot sex. At the time, DeathScythe 3, soon DS4, was created, and Athrun and Koga used it to mass crash servers. Then, Athrun's plan went into motion: which we all know which was, he gave Steve a fake DS4, recently codemded 'Death Steve 4', and fucked up his OS and all that shit and Athrun and Koga got control over the reg until Marik fucked them over, YADA YADA YADA. Also at this time Rix and Haxon were against Steve. Current Then Steve revived ORPG (Official RPG), which Cel coownered shortly after. Also, Zion, former PokeRealmer, had a CRUSSSSSSSHHHH on Cel at this time, but Cel, as who is writing this article right now, can say: Zion is a whore. Also to note he got rid of her in short notice. Also at the time, Cel became familar'd with ATQ(aka All The Queers), which, he was cooowner at many of Claire and Eisbrecher's servers. Then soon Cel got short control over NetBattle when Steve started being insulted and attacked again, at around the time, Steve's NB was developed. Cel made serveral new rules, like 'no 'official' in server names', no use of 255/255 using Steve's NB, no crashing servers, etc. People then resided at Cel's normal version of PIL, but then after Haxon's brilliant plan to get rid of the nonexistant HRL at the time, Cel closed down PIL, and lost most control over NB. ..That's about it. Cel now hosts no server as of now and resides at PIL RPG and occasionally HF and FMG. He did host one a few weeks ago, Junius Seven, but he stopped hosting. He is now coowner of NB stuff. Cel in Battle Cel used to battle often back in the day, but now Cel rarely battles. However, he has full comprehension of the metagames: RBY to DPP. Cel in Conversations Cel is always found chatting on PIL RPG mainly. But usually people just bombard him with fat jokes. Yeah. Cel's authority Cel doesn't do much with authority except: Kill noobs with it. Cel overall Cel as he is now, well, we're all a little still noob inside, but Cel is definitely a different person than before. Now, he's our fatass who does nothing on the computer than to play Megaman and Super Robot Wars and watch episodes of MOBILE SUIT GUNDAMUUUU! Oh, and chat on NB. And attract drama. Yep. Category:Netbattle_Users